Nueva Era
by Vismur
Summary: La Tercera Guerra Mundial empezará pronto, ¿lo que queda?, proteger a los más pequeños.
1. Lo que queda

_Hola, esta medio dramática historia será corta, a menos de que le vean potencial y crean que debe ser mas larga, lo haré, gracias de antemano, y aceptare las maldiciones y ganas de matarme. _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**NUEVA ERA**

**Capitulo 1. Lo que queda**

El G8, las potencias del mundo, las naciones mas poderosas, una junta sombría, y para nada parecida a las ruidosas y llenas de peleas, esa rutina se había roto hoy, era diferente, una junta en la clandestinidad, la respuesta, la cercanía de una gran guerra, la tercera guerra mundial.

- Así que… - empezó Estados Unidos completamente cansado.

- No hay forma de detenerlo ¿verdad? – la voz de Japón se escucho.

- No – dijo contundentemente Francia que parecía apagado.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – la tímida voz de Canadá lleno el lugar, todos parecieron encogerse en sus asientos.

- No hay nada que hacer – la monotonía de la voz de Alemania interrumpió, dando la terrible verdad, mientras Italia le abrazaba.

¿Cómo había pasado?, nadie lo sabia, simplemente sus jefes planeaban el primer golpe, cualquier movimiento en falso y empezaría una carnicería, y ellos sabia que eso se pondría horrible, era una pelea que todos perderían, no había alianzas, ni amistades; todos contra todos, solo por poder, y la nueva arma creada, mucho más poderosa que las bombas nucleares.

- Los chicos – murmuro Inglaterra, refiriéndose a los más pequeños, a Peter, sabia que era demasiado para él.

- Debemos alejarlos – dijo Estados Unidos, poniendo un poco de su pose de héroe, no podía salvar al mundo, pero si podía con los más chicos, entonces valía la pena.

- ¿A quienes? – pregunto un tanto reacio Inglaterra.

- A los más pequeños

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto sarcásticamente el francés.

- Ningún lugar en el mundo es seguro – respondió Japón.

- Canadá – el estadounidense miro a su hermano, todos le dirigieron la mirada, el canadiense sabia a que se refería.

- Hermano, es posible pero… - fue interrumpido.

- Puede que los primeros días, pero no siempre – Rusia al fin hablo.

- Hay un lugar, algo fantasioso, pero será seguro, ya no podemos salvar el hoy, pero aun queda el futuro.

- Quizás no vivamos Estados Unidos – respondió Rusia.

- Ya lo se – su voz sonó apagada, pero seria – me refería a los más chicos, no perdemos nada con intentarlo – todos se quedaron callados, realmente no había nada que perder.

- Pero ¿Quiénes? – pregunto Francia.

- Sealand, Liechtenstein – dio algunos nombres Inglaterra.

- Letonia – dijo Rusia, era el más chico de los bálticos.

- Hong Kong, Taiwán – Japón continuo.

- Chipre, Seborga – la voz de Italia apena se escucho al estar en el pecho de Alemania.

- Eslovenia, Eslovaquia – dijo el alemán.

- Haití – dijo Canadá.

- Seychelles – dijo Francia.

- Faltan más ¿no? – pregunto Inglaterra.

- Si, lo mejor será informar a los demás, evacuen a todos los mencionados a Canadá.

- Les daré las coordenadas por teléfono – todos se levantaron rápidamente, debían darse prisa, antes de que sus jefes notaran que no estaban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inglaterra no llego a casa, fue directo con Suecia y Finlandia, pero al llegar, también se encontró con Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia, que estaban con ellos, la tensión era evidente.

- Inglaterra – Finlandia pareció sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí.

- Vengo por Sealand

- ¿Por que? – pregunto atónito el fines.

- No tengo tiempo, solo les diré que lo llevare a un refugio, con las naciones más chicas – contesto.

- ¿Refugio? – preguntaron Finlandia y Dinamarca, Suecia asintió mientras salía por el mencionado.

- Llévate a Islandia – dijo Noruega, Inglaterra casi llego a escuchar como se rompía su voz, el asintió, se llevaría a dos naciones de ahí. Islandia se le quedo viendo a su hermano en shock.

- Noruega tiene razón – Dinamarca sonrió sombríamente, el islandés empezó a negar con la cabeza.

- Démonos prisa – dijo Inglaterra, al salir encontraron a poca distancia un helicóptero. Al mismo tiempo que llegaba Suecia con Sealand.

- Pero – Islandia quería protestar.

- Solo hazlo – le revolvió el cabello el noruego mientras se quitaba sus pasadores y se los ponía a su hermanito en uno de sus mechones.

- Cuídalo Mr. Puffin – el pájaro entendió, y Dinamarca tuvo tiempo aun de sonreír vivo, una vez más, mientras lo cargaba y lo ponía dentro del helicóptero.

Mientras tanto, Finlandia y Suecia se despedían de Sealand, quien no quería irse.

- No quiero irme – dijo el pequeño, no entendía.

- Peter, te queremos, por favor, sube al helicóptero – Suecia le acaricio la cabeza, mientras Finlandia le daba a Hana-chan en brazos.

- Pero – abrazando a su mascota.

- Es por tu bien – dijo Inglaterra, mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba – cuídate – le susurro mientras le regalaba un beso en la frente dejándolo en shock, el helicóptero despego.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Francia salió inmediatamente de esa junta a casa, antes de que su jefe mandara a buscarlo, tenía suerte que Seychelles estuviera en su casa de visita para hablar de negocios antes de que todo esto pasara, necesitaba sacarla rápido.

Al llegar a la casa, y entrar a su habitación, se encontró a Seychelles leyendo un libro sentada en el diván, disfrutando de la calma antes de la tormenta.

- Sey, vamos a salir – saludo de la forma más normal posible, pero supo que había fallado cuando la chica se le quedo viendo raro.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto mientras dejaba su libro en la mesa.

- Es urgente – y realmente lo era, y eso lo noto Seychelles, que lo siguió, subieron al auto y Francia manejaba como loco tratando de llegar a tiempo. Pronto llegaron a un aeropuerto clandestino, la chica miro al conductor con desconcierto.

- Tomaremos un vuelo, vamos – salieron del auto y se dirigieron a un helicóptero, ella subió primero, y al hacerlo Francia cerro la puerta, haciendo que Seychelles se exaltara.

- ¿Francia? - pregunto al verlo afuera.

- Que te vaya bien Sey – y el helicóptero despego ante la mirada atónita de la africana - ¡Cuídate! – grito mientras de mandaba un beso coqueto de despedida, un muy triste Francis.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Japón llegaba a casa, mientras mandaba mensajes y llamadas a China, contándole la situación, esto era muy triste pero necesario, y el chino estuvo de acuerdo.

Al abrir la puerta de su vivienda noto a Taiwán, quien lo esperaba impaciente y preocupada por partes iguales.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la taiwanesa – China me llamo muy preocupado a que viniera a tu casa.

- Es correcto, debemos ir al puerto – Taiwán no sabia que pensar sus hermanos estaban muy misteriosos, sabia de la amenaza de guerra, por que su propio jefe había empezado a soltar rienda del asunto, y esto le preocupaba y mucho. Bajo la mirada, Pochi-kun le ladeo la cabeza, ella lo tomo y siguió a Japón.

Al llegar se encontraron con un barco chino de contrabando – la chica se sorprendió, pero lo hizo a un más al ver que China y Hong Kong los esperaban.

- Suban-aru – les invito, ambos obedecieron, el barco empezó a moverse en el mar.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto de nuevo la chica.

- A Canadá – respondió simplemente Japón.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ahora Li.

- Por su seguridad – el mayor de todos los abrazo, dejándole su panda al joven hongkonés.

- Cuídense – se inclino Japón – hasta luego Pochi-kun – ambos saltaron a un bote que los esperaba en el mar, antes de que no pudieran hacerlo, alejándose del barco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alemania llamo a su hermano, quien se quedo muy preocupado, para avisarle de cualquier cosa por si pasaba algo.

- ¿Qué paso West? – pregunto el prusiano al teléfono.

- No hay forma – la voz cansada de Alemania afecto a Prusia, pero entendió a que se refería - Hermano hazme un favor

- Tú dime

- Ve por Lily y mándala a Canadá, queremos intentar salvar a los más jóvenes – el peliblanco se mordió el labio.

- No te preocupes West, déjale esto a tú awesome hermano

- Bien

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alemania llego a la casa del serbio, la avioneta que lo había llevado a aquel país le esperaba en el lago, camino un pequeño trayecto a la casa del serbio, encontrándose con más países de los esperados, estaban muy preocupados, mientras unas pequeñas estaban dormidas en el sillón.

- ¿Que quieres? – pregunto un poco agresivo Serbia.

- Vine por Eslovaquia y Eslovenia – el alemán no se dejo amedrentar.

- ¿Por que razón?

- Queremos alejarlos de la guerra – el serbio le miro sospechosamente, pero al final comprendió, eran demasiado pequeñas – permíteme – y se metió por el pasillo para traer unos abrigos, y escribirles una carta, les puso la prenda y cargo a Eslovenia, le señalo al rubio la otra niña, y Alemania cargo a Eslovaquia.

Llegaron a la avioneta y las acostaron en uno de los sillones, comprobando que no se golpearían por el movimiento, Serbia dejo la carta en el bolsillo de Eslovenia, y saco una cajita, donde había dos collares, ambos hechos de plata, se los coloco en el cuello a cada una, acabado el trabajo ambos salieron de la avioneta, que despego inmediatamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Prusia llego a la casa del suizo, que a pesar de ser un país neutral, se le estaban complicando mucho las cosas con su jefe, y la presión internacional a la que se vio sometido de forma súbita, en este momento estaba discutiendo con el teléfono, sin poner ningún orden a las ideas, Lily estaba muy preocupada.

- ¡Ese idiota! – grito enfadado Suiza al azotar el teléfono al piso, cuando diviso a Prusia - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto enojado.

- ¿Complicadas las cosas? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- hum – resoplo cruzando los brazos – te hice una pregunta.

- Los demás quieren proteger a las naciones más chicas, West me envió por Liechtenstein – el suizo se le quedo viendo, la desesperación apareció en sus ojos.

- Bien

- Hermano no, yo me quiero quedar contigo – Lily inmediatamente se abrazo a Suiza, este le correspondió.

- Yo también, pero estaré más aliviado si vas – le acaricio la cabeza - ¿A dónde los están llevando? – preguntó a Prusia.

- Canadá – asintió, mientras se separaba de su hermana y trataba de localizar a alguien de confianza por el teléfono.

Al final lo hizo, un ex militar austriaco accedió a la misión, llevarían a Lily por un submarino hasta su destino, el suizo le dio un gran abrazo, Prusia le dio una mirada de tristeza, tomo a Gilbirt y se lo puso en sus manos.

- Señor Prusia – dijo sorprendida.

- Cuídala Gilbirt, demuestra que eres una mascota awesome – el pollito pió en acuerdo, mientras las compuertas se cerraban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Italia no quería soltar a Alemania, pero lo tenía que hacer, aun debían completar muchas cosas, sin ganas de hacer nada, llego a casa, busco a su hermano y le explico la situación, provocando un arranque de ira de parte de Romano.

Después de cinco vajillas rotas y dos muebles destrozados, fueron por Seborga, a quien tenían que enviar a Canadá, lo encontraron molestando a Vaticano.

- Seborga – llamo Romano con aire neutro, algo que asusto de sobremanera al más pequeño, ya que solía poner esa cara cuando lo castigaban.

- Hermano Vaticano debemos llevarnos a Seborga a Canadá – dijo Veneciano.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el chico.

- Ya veo – Vaticano supo inmediatamente que todo intento de evitar la guerra era en vano, suspiro con cansancio – bien, utilizaremos un avión de aquí.

- No entiendo

- Bua – Italia del norte empezó a llorar – te extrañare mucho Seborga – le abrazo con desesperación, el pequeño estaba confundido, y aun más cuando Romano también le abrazo por la espalda, compartiendo ese abrazo doble.

- Debemos darnos prisa – Vaticano dirigió a los otros tres italianos, que lo siguieron, llegando a un avión que era exclusivamente del Papa, El Vaticano le abrazo antes de que se fuera, mientras le daba la cruz que cargaba en el cuello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Grecia fue avisado por Japón de la decisión que habían tomado las demás naciones, y lo fue también Turquía. Ambos se miraban con odio, Chipre estaba en medio de las dos naciones, negando la cabeza, pensando que seria una clásica discusión entre ellos.

- Chicos no se peleen por favor – dijo el pequeño, un par de miradas se dirigieron a él.

- Podría llevarlo yo – dijo el turco, no con voz de reto como siempre la hacia.

- Me parece bien – en la voz del griego no había ningún rastro de sueño.

- ¿Esperen un momento que esta pasando? – pregunto completamente dislocado, esta no era un comportamiento normal.

- Debemos darnos prisa, yo conduzco y tu lo cargas – el turco asintió, y cargo como un costal de papas al niño, mientras Grecia llegaba al auto y lo encendía, ambos partiendo a donde aterrizaron, el avión del turco parecía en mejor estado que el griego.

- Chipre, se un buen niño – dijo el griego abrazándolo, al separarse un gatito quedo sosteniéndose del muchacho. La mano de Turquía le toco el hombro, mientras la otra le ponía algo en la cabeza. Lo guiaron a la puerta del avión, y noto que lo que le habían dado era el sombrero del turco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rusia llego a casa de los hermanos bálticos sin siquiera tocar, al hacer esto todos lo que estaba en el interior que eran Estonia, Lituania, Letonia más Polonia se quedaron viéndolo con miedo, menos Polonia, que solo alzo la ceja.

- Letonia, metete al saco da – mostrando un saco blanco que había conseguido del tamaño del pequeño.

- Pero señor Rusia – intento quejarse el pequeño letón.

- Ósea eres totalmente insufrible, déjalo en paz – el polaco se acerco al ruso con las manos en la cintura.

- No les interesa, metete al saco, ahora – le señalo al letón el bolso, con una mirada completamente seria, Letonia obedeció para evitar más problemas – buen chico – mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, y le daba su grifo – se que serás un buen chico – cerrando el costal y colgándoselo al hombro.

- Señor Rusia ¿Qué…? – intento preguntar Lituania pero ya no pudo por que salió por la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Egipto se enteró por parte de Grecia, la guerra estaba próxima, pero no sabia que tan grave era, hasta hoy, en África no quedaban países jóvenes, y ninguno se iría de su hogar, y el único país que estaba en esa categoría era Madagascar, él más joven de todos. Seychelles ya no era una preocupación, por que seguramente ya había sido evacuada.

Sus hermanos se reagruparon para llamarlo, y enviarlo, Etiopia y Angola fueron por él, mientras Nigeria y Liberia preparaban un barco para que lo llevará. Y tal como pronosticaron no quería irse, pero Sudáfrica lo durmió con hierbas curativas y lo dejaron en el barco, con su lémur, y un collar con piedras de todos sus hermanos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Australia había sido avisado por Estados Unidos por vía satelital, la noticia le había impactado, pero no perdió tiempo, e intento sacar a varios de sus hermanos, que negaron. Solo le quedaba enviar a Nueva Zelanda.

- Hermano – dijo la chica rubia, mientras veía como su hermano se escabullía junto con ella de la casa del presidente. Llegando a una calle sola donde había un auto viejo.

- Hermanita, ya sabes cuídate – se detuvo y le abrazo, mientras sacaba de su mochila una cría de koala – te quiero.

- Pero hermano, ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto mientras abrazaba su nueva mascota.

- Si todo sale bien, los buscaremos, anda ve – le empujo de los hombros, subiéndola al auto. Que lo llevaría a un avión que la esperaba.

- ¿Y si sale mal? – murmuro ella mientras trataba de no llorar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Canadá había mandado las coordenadas que lo llevarían a la puerta del mundo subterráneo, es a lo que se refería su hermano, la entrada en aquel impresionante lugar, que ellos trataron de ocultar, para cuidarlo, la puerta de de Canadá era la única que estaba identificada, había más, de eso no había duda, pero no estaban para buscarlas en un momento tan critico.

Canadá se quedo viendo a las pequeñas naciones que ya habían llegado con él, hace una hora que habían llegado Sealand, Seychelles, Islandia, Liechtenstein, Seborga y Letonia, Rusia no tenía ningún tipo de tacto; y hace unos 20 minutos llego Chipre, Taiwán y Hong Kong. Esperaba que las demás naciones llegaran pronto.

- Señor – un militar que le había seguido a él se acerco.

- ¿Qué pasa Matt? – pregunto preocupado.

- Acaban de cerrar todas las entradas, espacio aéreo y marítimo de Estados Unidos – Mathew se mordió el labio nervioso, aun faltaban naciones, en eso sonó su celular.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- El jefe de Estados Unidos ha cerrado todo, cualquier violación será aniquilado – informó Argentina.

- El barco de África y la avioneta de Serbia fueron desviados a México, donde se encuentran ahora tres naciones – informo Cuba.

- También un avión de Australia tuvo que aterrizar en México desde el océano Pacifico – dijo Chile.

- Aun faltamos nosotros por escoger – Brasil dio su opinión, era cierto, se habían reunido para ver quienes iban a irse, pero cuando cerraron las fronteras, todo se complico.

- Ya no llegaremos a mandarlos a Canadá a tiempo – dijo Dominica completamente inconsolable.

- No necesariamente, creo que hay una entrada en Argentina – dijo el argentino, intentando levantar un poco el animo, la puerta fue abierta con brusquedad donde México entro.

- Es cierto, pero para buscarla ahora será imposible, me acaban de informar que Corea del Norte e Irak han empezado a atacar a otras naciones – hubo un jadeo grupal.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Panamá ahora un poco asustada.

- Utilizaremos el Hoyo de Pájaros que esta en mi casa – dijo Colombia.

- Y conectémoslo con el de Canadá por medio de magia – dijo Perú, todos asintieron, era lo mejor que tenían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Canadá tenía a las 9 naciones pequeñas en la orilla de la puerta, que era un gran hoyo, lleno de nieve.

- ¿Es aquí? – pregunto Sealand viendo el peligroso agujero.

- Por favor salten – dijo amablemente el canadiense, ya le habían informado del plan del resto de los americanos, no había tiempo que perder, Estados Unidos en cualquier momento lo atacaría.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto Seychelles, preocupada por su casi hermano.

- Váyanse – le dio a Kumajiro a Sey – cuídense todos buena suerte – y empujo a Seychelles al hoyo.

- ¡Ah! – el grito de la chica cambiaba de tonalidades su voz, hasta no escucharse.

- Vamos, vamos – no perdiendo tiempo aventó a Sealand e Islandia, quien se llevo a Lily, Sealand se llevo a Hong Kong cuando trato de evitar caerse, quien se llevo a Taiwán. El soldado que acompañaba a Mathew aventó a Chipre y Letonia, que tenia al frente a Seborga. Todos los pequeños países desaparecieron de la vista y sus oídos.

- Señor aquí esta el detonador – el soldado le paso el instrumento.

- Bien – iban a cerrar la entrada, solo por si se había infiltrado información, el estallar de la dinamita se confundió con la explosión de varios misiles.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los americanos habían recogido a Eslovenia, Eslovaquia, Nueva Zelanda y Madagascar, y fueron a Colombia, para llevar pronto su plan, todo se estaba saliendo de control en el mundo real.

- Empecemos – Chile, Perú, México, Guatemala y Bolivia, usaban su magia para conectar el hoyo, con el mundo subterráneo, realizando hechizos, sabían que lo habían logrado cuando la luz azul ilumino el recinto.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Cuba mientras se dirigía a las naciones, Eslovenia y Eslovaquia tomadas de las manos, saltaron, Madagascar fue obligado por Puerto Rico, y Nueva Zelanda simplemente dio un saltito y entro en la luz.

- Vamos Haití, es tu turno – dijo Republica Dominicana, mientras abrazaba al chico. Este asintió mientras sostenía una cría de lobo, y saltaba a la luz.

- Vamos Surinam es tu turno – Brasil cargaba al muchachillo que no quería irse aferrándose al verdeamarela con todas sus fuerzas, las Guyanas habían escapado antes de que las pudieran meter. Un tucán acaricio su cabeza, mientras Brasil con ayuda de Venezuela lo pudieron zafar y lo aventaron al hoyo.

- Te deseamos suerte Belice – dijo México con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que aun estaban abriendo la puerta, Guatemala también le sonrió. Belice toco la medalla de la virgen de Guadalupe que su primo le había dado, y salto a la luz.

- Vamos chicos – Costa Rica empujo a Honduras y El Salvador, que aun se negaban a hacerlo.

- No – Honduras trataba de no caer.

- Solo háganlo – Uruguay y Paraguay aparecieron a su espaldas, poniéndoles collares mayas de oro en el cuello, y aventarlos en el proceso.

- Parece que es todo – dijo Ecuador acercándose un poco.

- En realidad no – Argentina le tomo el brazo bruscamente mientras le ponía una pulsera con motivos Incas hecho de oro – faltas tú – y lo aventó.

- ¡Que demonios! – grito con ira al verse forzado, viendo como empezaban a terminar el hechizo.

- ¡Vayan al norte y encuéntrense con los demás! – grito Chile mientras, ya no los veían, la luz desapareció.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todas las naciones que se quedaron, estaban expectantes como se desarrollaba esta macabra guerra, el único consuelo que les quedaba, es que al menos diecinueve naciones no verían esta masacre.

Tal como lo dijo Albert Einstein:

"_No se como será la Tercera Guerra Mundial, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que la Cuarta Guerra Mundial será con palos y piedras"_

Continuara…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Espero que les haya gustado. Me ha gustado hacer algo medio dramático esta vez.__ Puedo estar mal en el dicho; es que como que cada quien le acomoda, a mi me gusto más asi._

_Información:_

_Sobre la puerta al mundo subterráneo, lo leí por ahí (No me acuerdo donde, pero creo que fueron científicos estadounidenses o algo así, que encontraron un lugar en el hielo, y abajo parecía una selva, y todavía había especies extintas, por supuesto no lo han vuelto a encontrar), lo he usado para tener como proteger a estas naciones._

_El hoyo de los pájaros, es un gran hoyo, que no ha sido explorado, y que cuenta con una buena profundidad, pero al no ser estudiado no se sabe con exactitud que hay dentro, así que por su misterio lo usare para este fanfic._


	2. Cuando cae el sol

_Muchas gracias por lo mensajes__, me hacen muy feliz, ya he decidido, el día nueve de cada mes actualizare este fanfic, si lo acabo antes, lo subo antes, disfrutad el apocalipsis._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**NUEVA ERA**

**Capitulo 2****. Cuando cae el sol**

Estados Unidos esperaba paciente a la llegada de nuevos mensajes, no importaba de quien, en estos instantes, ningún tipo de noticia seria positiva, cerrando los ojos, simplemente estaba disfrutando sus últimos momentos de paz, aunque esto apenas era el inicio de la angustia.

La primera llamada fue de su jefe, contesto rápido, y la noticia que recibió le dolió tanto, su pequeño hermano, acababa de ser bombardeado con misiles, y su paranoico presidente, prepara un contraataque más, antes de que los ataques empiecen, llamándolo inmediatamente. Se contuvo como pudo de soltar rienda al llanto, cuando ruidos extraños llegaron del patio.

Tomando un arma salió, y alguien se había atorado en unos arbustos, apuntando el arma, pronto descubrió a una pequeña niña, que le sonaba.

- ¡Tu! – rugió mientras se zafaba, el estadounidense solo bajo el arma.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mientras sin esfuerzo la sostenía de las axilas.

- Soltadme maldito – dice la chica mientras pataleaba inútilmente contra la super fuerza de Estados Unidos.

- Tienes suerte de haberte encontrado conmigo - suspiro el de ojos azules.

- Que me sueltes – aun seguía pataleando.

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar con Australia o Canadá en el mejor de los casos? – pregunto acercándose un poco, la chica solo frunció el ceño.

- Quería ayudar a mi hermano, no se lo que estén planeando, pero no se ve muy bien – dijo la castaña frunciendo aun más su cara, a Alfred le hubiera resultado gracioso si estuvieran en otra situación.

- Te llevaré con Canadá – pero cuando iba a avanzar se mordió el labio inferior, a su pobre hermano lo acaban de bombardear, y no supo que hacer. – a todo esto ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunto mientras su mente procesaba que hacer, la chica desvió la mirada ofendida.

- Que te importa – y cruzo los brazos como podía, la luz eléctrica cayó al final de esas palabras, junto al ruidoso celular de su chaqueta. Era un simple mensaje "_Atacaremos_", tragándose una extraña sensación del la garganta vio a Wy, y no sabia que hacer.

Y recordó a Tony, corriendo como podía se dirigió al sótano donde se encontraba su gris amigo, debía darse prisa, antes de que su jefe se imaginara cosas.

- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto cuando fue cargada como una carpeta de papeles.

- Te llevare con tu hermana – contesto, mientras abría puertas, buscando.

- No digas tonterías, Nueva Zelanda esta con Australia – dijo segura, pero al ver la mirada de tristeza de Estados Unidos su seguridad se tambaleo - ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? – pregunto ahora preocupada.

- ¡Tony! – grito el estadounidense ignorándola.

- ¡Escúchame!

- ¡Ahí estas Tony! – grito al mismo tiempo que el pequeño extraterrestre terminaba por empacar cosas, se iba del planeta, por la misma sugerencia de su amigo rubio, el pequeño gris le pregunto lo que pasaba, claro, mentalmente.

- Un koala raro – dijo la chica al verlo.

- Llévatela al mundo subterráneo, como el último favor de tu amigo – el extraterrestre asintió, y metió sus cosas en una caja metálica, el estadounidense lo siguió, hasta el tobogán en una esquina, el gris señalo la dirección – buen viaje – el estadounidense tomo su mano y le dio algo, y le aventó, pronto el extraterrestre se aventó también.

Cuando salió en su coche, un gran espectáculo de luces se dirigían al oeste, sonrió mientras trataba de acostumbrar su vista, México le mataría por lo que había hecho, pero aquí entre nosotros, ¿Quien los iba a necesitar en tiempos como estos?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tan solo regresar a casa fue un gran martirio, las fronteras habían sido cerradas, y la gente estaba paranoica, por suerte, el traía consigo más vehículos aéreos. Al llegar al palacio, lo que recibió fue silencio…

- Arthur – la cansada voz de su reina le llamo.

- Majestad – alarmado al notarla sola con la creciente amenaza - ¿Qué hace aquí sola? – se acerco para apoyarla, notando la nada elegante presencia de su reina.

- No te preocupes Arthur – anciana mujer tardo un poco en moverse, y noto la mirada que le daba a su arreglo personal – Arthur no estamos para tener glamur en estos momentos – sarcásticamente camino un poco más.

- Lo siento majestad, ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunto cuando vio el interior del edificio y también noto que no había nadie - ¿Dónde están lo guardias? – la reina rio una combinación de amargura y sarcasmo.

- No te preocupes por eso mi querido – le tomo de una mejilla – cántame una canción como cuando era niña – Arthur comprendió que aunque supiera la respuesta a su pregunta no podía arreglarlo, e ignorando las machas rojas que había en la ligera bata de su majestad.

- Claro que si Elizabeth – susurro su nombre con cariño, mientras susurraba un cantó en celta, cuando sintió el primer impacto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Torio, Oxigeno y Helio, je, quien iba a pensar que era lo que los iba a matar, la bomba TOH, la nueva arma de destrucción masiva (1).

- ¡Alemania! – el grito de Italia le retumbo los oídos, se encontraba en el piso, sosteniendo su costado derecho, le acababan de lanzar una de esas bombas, y lo peor, es que todavía no explotaba, el primer impacto causaba daño, el segundo impacto cuando se mezclaran sus ingredientes era devastador, y lo sabia por que él fue uno de los investigadores, tremendo error.

- Italia, no llores – dijo mientras, intentaba reincorporarse, pero no pudo.

- ¿Qué te duele? – pregunto con angustia pintada en su cara, el alemán sabia que su compañero estaba muy preocupado, sonrió con pesar.

- Feliciano – susurro su nombre, el castaño dirigió su mirada a los azules del rubio – no te preocupes, se me pasara rápido – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, y unas nuevas lagrimas resbalaron por la mejilla del italiano, por que él comprendía lo que estaba pasando, lo abrazo con desesperación, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho alemán.

- Entonces te prepararé dulces y muchas pasta para cuando te cures – dijo con voz ahogada el del rulo, y Ludwig quiso llorar, por que Feliciano quería tranquilizarlo también.

- Por supuesto, tu cocinas delicioso – murmuro correspondiendo lo mejor que podía el abrazo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su jefe lo había descubierto, al menos fuera de su casa, no supo de sus intenciones de ir al aeropuerto, pero aun así le ordeno no salir, y eso estaba haciendo, muriéndose de desesperación, ya que sabia el día pero no la hora, acostado en el sillón de finas telas, ocultando sus ojos con el antebrazo, esperando…

Pronto sintió una presencia que se sentó a su lado, se hubiera alertado si no fuera que conocía ese perfume.

- ¿Cómo te escapaste de tu jefe? – pregunto curioso, aun sin cambiar su posición.

- Yo quería estar contigo hermano mayor – respondió sencillamente.

- No es seguro

- No me importa – Francia sonrío, a pesar de la situación, era bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte Mónaco? – la chica se sorprendió, pero acepto, al menos moriría con quien quería.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Estas bien-aru? – pregunto China angustiado a un Japón acostado en la playa. Habían llegado apenas, cuando una bomba TOH había impactado en el mar, si bien no era cerca de la tierra, este impacto había provocado un terremoto, causándole daños al nipón.

- Debes irte, antes de que el segundo impacto suceda – murmura el de estatura inferior.

- ¡No! – cruzándose de brazos mientras se sienta a su lado.

- Pero Yao – dijo intentando meterlo en razón.

- A donde vayas será lo mismo, me quedo contigo – con firmeza sujeto su cabeza, sus ojos se conectaron – moriré contigo – y el segundo impacto sucedió, abarcando varios kilómetros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suiza estaba como loco contestando llamadas de aquí y por allá, Hungría y Austria habían llegado después, Prusia se había quedado ahí, todos juntos, compartiendo la misma preocupación y angustia, contando los minutos.

- ¡No puedo soportar esto! – dijo el austriaco mientras se acerca a un piano, tenia que sacar su frustración de alguna manera y la única que conocía era de esta manera, los tres restantes no discutieron nada cuando la primera nota sonó.

- ¡Esto no termina! – grito enfadado el suizo, Austria no ceso su concierto privado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada.

- Los jefes de cada nación termino el juego previo y han empezado a lanzar las primeras bombas TOH a Inglaterra, Alemania y Japón, son las que tengo confirmadas hay un rumor que dice que en Canadá también – murmuro mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿West? – pregunto el prusiano al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Austria interrumpió su recital, haciendo un feo sonido de desafinación.

- Si – afirmo, viendo como el peliblanco se tambaleaba.

- ¿Dónde esta hum…? – el austriaco no termino de decir su pregunta, cuando se encorvo cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Roderich! – exclamo preocupada la húngara, el prusiano se acerco para tomarlo en brazos.

- ¡Señorito! – en alerta ahora, el pelinegro se retorcía un poco, el primer impacto dolía mucho, a pesar de que no estaba en casa, podía sentir el dolor.

- Me dieron… – dijo en estado se shock el austriaco, el teléfono de Suiza volvió a sonar, al suizo tuvo que contestar.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo – murmuraba mientras lo tenía abrazado, aun estaba en shock, y él también lo estaba, cuando recibías la bomba TOH, era tu pronóstico de muerte.

- Espere… ¿que se dirige aquí? – el suizo recibía la llamada, el vio aterrado a los otros integrantes, dejo caer el teléfono.

- Austria recibió una bomba TOH, y una se dirige hacia acá – comunico, por una parte aliviado por que Lily no estuviera en el lugar, pero surgió una duda, ¿Seria capaz de sentir el dolor cuando su pequeño país fuese atacado?, no había forma de saberlo.

- Gilbert – murmuro el nombre del hombre que le abrazaba.

- No te preocupes, el awesone Prusia esta aquí – y empezando a recitar rezos de aquellas épocas pasadas, mientras trataba de tranquilizar al austriaco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Crees que este bien? – pregunta una voz soñolienta.

- Claro que si – respondió con rapidez.

Turquía y Grecia ya no salieron de Chipre, simplemente, ¿Para que?, así que ahora estaban acostados admirando el cielo, viendo el tiempo pasar, nunca habían estado tan tranquilos disfrutando algo, pero esto era el final.

- No me arrepiento de nada – suelta jovialmente el turco, el griego dio un carraspeo divertido.

- Si no, no serias tú – contesto el griego, bostezando.

- Aun después de muertos, nos seguiremos molestado – su voz se torno seria mientras su frase pareciera una promesa.

- Seria inevitable – el turco sonrío ante esto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Romano llego a España, le gente estaba completamente nerviosa, a pesar de que las fronteras habían sido cerradas, pero el tenia sus trucos, vamos, que no tenia una de las mafias mas peligrosas por nada. Rápidamente se dirigió a la casa de España.

- ¡Romano! – la voz jovial del español lo recibió al llegar a casa, el italiano miro confundido por la casi palpable normal actitud de su compañero - ¿Qué haces aquí? Vayamos a pasear – sonríe.

- ¿No sabes lo que pasa en el mundo? – pregunto incrédulo.

- Impuestos, crisis, calentamiento global – responde con un sonrisa.

- ¡España idiota! – y agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, lo aventó a sus labios, mientras trataba de no llorar, al repararse vio la mirada triste de Antonio y comprendió lo que pasaba. - ¿Desde cuando? – pregunto ahora demandante.

- Antes de que llegaras, no quise angustiarte – respondió.

- ¡Bastardo idiota! – le grito mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Romano? – pregunto incomodo.

- ¡Cállate y quieto! – le ordeno mientras le acariciaba el cabello, España también había recibido una bomba TOH.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Observaba las montañas de nieve, aunque cualquier residente del lugar te habrá comunicado, que esas no eran las de siempre, estas ante sus ojos no habían sido creadas por la naturaleza.

- Finlandia – murmuro el sueco viendo lo que quedaba en la blanca nieve por medio de los satélites.

- Suecia – murmuro el danés, mientras detenía a sueco de correr hasta allá, no había nada que hacer, habían tenido que salir de la casa del fines, por que sus jefes les habían llamado, pero al dar una lectura global de la situación se encontraron con esto… - hace mucho que la bomba tuvo que haber dado el segundo impacto – y era un golpe devastador.

- No – murmuro de nuevo el sueco el shock.

- Suecia – intento hacerlo entrar en razón, pero es un espasmo en el sueco lo detuvo - ¿Suecia?

- Una bomba TOH – murmuro solamente, dejándose resbalar por la pared, quedando sentado.

- Parece que veremos a Noruega y Finlandia pronto – murmuro el danés mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya no tuvieron tiempo de regresar a sus casas, Bolivia, Chile, Perú, México y Guatemala terminaron muy cansados de su hechizo, casi todos los americanos se encontraban juntos, y sabían que así eran blancos fáciles, pero ya no les importaba.

El celular de Cuba sonó, el cubano contesto, solo para colgar de inmediato.

- ¿Sigue molestando tu jefe? – pregunto Venezuela mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa un poco.

- No se como se entero, enserio, lo siento – se disculpo el cubano, la razón principal era que el jefe de Cuba, sabia que estaban todos juntos, y le había ordenado que regresara a casa, se negó y amenazo con bombardearlos y negó de nuevo, de todas formas sabia que iba a hacerlo.

- No te preocupes – respondió el argentino, tomando la mano del chileno.

- Al menos ya cumplimos con nuestra misión – respondió Bolivia, todos asintieron.

- Dejemos las caras largas – dijo Uruguay – al menos estamos juntos.

- O la mayoría estamos juntos – respondió Paraguay, parándose al lado de Uruguay.

- Ahí vienen los fuegos artificiales – dijo sarcásticamente Panamá viendo por la ventana. Sabiendo que el final se acercaba, se tomaron de las manos, maravilloso momento para una reunión familiar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Polyushko-pole, polyushko shiroko pole, yedut po polyu geroi, eh da Krasnoy Armii/Ruskoi Armii geroi – Rusia cantaba con voz vacía, su jefe había…

- Señor – un soldado entro por la puerta, quedándose viendo a la representación de su país – se dirige una Bomba TOH hacia nuestra dirección – el Rusia paro de cantar.

- Soldado, ¿No ve que estoy con mis hermanas?, no puedo irme – señalando a los cuerpos de dos mujeres, sentado en el suelo, acurrucando la cabeza de cada una mientras trataba de abrazarlas, el soldado solo trago duro.

- Pero señor – intento rectificar.

- Váyanse ustedes – ordeno, el soldado salió – No se preocupe Yekaterina, Natasha que estoy con ustedes – y comenzó a cantar de nuevo - Devushki plachut, devushkam segodnya grustno, Miliy nadolgo uehal Eh da miliy v armiyu uehal – meciéndose junto con los cuerpos sin vida de sus hermanas, su jefe la había hecho una trampa, matando a sus hermanas y el moriría pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba cansado, muy cansado, tirado en esos instantes en el suelo, no quería ver alrededor, por que lo que encontraría no le gustaría, quería llorar de angustia, pero se contuvo, ¡los héroes no lloraban!, y rio histéricamente como pudo ante este pensamiento, que patético hubiera sonado si pudiera hablar, e intento tatarear algo, para olvidar su dolor, escuchando el susurro de la muerte.

_Contre nous de la tyrannie, (Francia)_

_Contra nosotros la tiranía,_

_From the assassins blow,(Inglaterra)_

_Desde __el golpe de __los asesinos__,_

_Nuestros pueblos, osado, invadir (Chile)_

_And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, (Estados Unidos)_

_Y el rojo fulgor de cohetes, las bombas estallando en el aire,_

_Über alles in der Welt! __(Alemania)_

_¡__Sobre todo en el mundo!_

_Dans l'orage et la détress__e (Suiza)_

_En la tormenta y la angustia_

_¡__Un recuerdo para ellos de gloria! (México)_

_Morena boloka sechaba sa heso, (Sudafrica)_

_Señor, te rogamos que protejas nuestra nación_

_y en la historia de América se unen (Perú)_

_Jana ga__ṇ__a mangala dāyaka, jaya he__ (India)_

_La sa__lvación del pueblo descansa en sus manos_

_Lakī __ḥ__ubbī wa fū'ādī (Egipto)_

_Tienes mi amor y mi corazón,_

_Protégera nos foyers et nos droits. (Canadá)_

_Protegerá nuestros hogares y nuestros derechos._

_To make this Commonwealth of ours (Australia)_

_Para que e__sta Mancomunidad joven_

_Yǐ jiàn Mínguó, yǐ jìn dà tóng (China)_

_Juren ser diligentes; juren ser valientes,_

_Läsälamə läfətəhə lähəzəbochə nä__ṣ__́anätə (Etiopia)_

_Por la paz, por la justicia, por la libertad de los pueblos_

_Chiyo ni yachiyo ni Sazare-ishi no (Japón)_

_D__ure mil, ocho mil generaciones._

_Gigante pela própria natureza, (Brasil)_

_Gigante por la propia naturaleza,_

_Твоё достоянье на все времена! (Rusia)_

_¡Son tu herencia por toda la eternidad!_

_Uniamoci, amiamoci, l'Unione, e l'amore Rivelano ai Popoli (Italia)_

_Unámonos, amémonos, la unión y el amor revelan a los pueblos_

_Mutig in die neuen Zeiten, (Austria)_

_Valientemente hacia la nueva era_

El zumbido lleno sus oídos, era una bonita canción, cuando los peques salgan se las cantaría, seguro, sonrió de nuevo mientras el silencio se expandía y el cielo azul se oscurecía.

Continuara…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_(1) Me invente la bomba, aunque el Torio si existe y es un elemento nuclear, p__ero que puede perder su radiación con varios elementos y procedimientos, lo convine con el oxigeno, para simular esto, que deje de ser radiactivo, pero es muy potente, y el helio es su ampolleta, quien lo contiene, pero cuando se evapora se supone que se mezclan los tres, y crean una reacción de desintegración. Necesito el mundo libre de radiactividad._

_Este capitulo quedo mas chico por que no estaba planeado, pero muchos querían saber que iba a pasar, y pues me dije, pues adelante._

_La canción que canta __Rusia es __Polyushko Pole._

_La canción__ que oye Estados Unidos, son fragmentos de los himnos nacionales de varios países, hice un collage, para dar un mensaje, a mi gustarme el resultado, es hermoso. En base a la traducción, es lo que encontré, puede variar._

_Ya vieron que si salve a Wy, este bueno, para manejar un numero par, eso y evitar mi linchamiento. Ah también, notaron que Nueva Zelanda es chica, bueno, yo no la vi bien y pensé que era chica, la voy a dejar así._

_El último párrafo en literal y metáfora._


	3. Mundo Subterráneo

_Al fin hoy 09 de agosto actualizo, sobre los sentimientos de las naciones del cap anterior, yo creo firmemente que las naciones pueden sentir todo lo que pasa en sus territorios, y el dolor que causa miles de muertes por un ataque._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**NUEVA ERA**

**Capitulo 3. Mundo Subterráneo **

Lily vio a su alrededor, le dolía mucho su espalda, ¿Pero quien no con semejante golpe?, levanto la vista al cielo, bueno, lo que en teoría se supone que era el cielo, por que este era rojizo en lugar de azul, y no daba la sensación de aire, si no de agua, era muy extraño.

Y hacia mucho calor.

Quejándose un poco se levanto, descubriendo que no solo la espalda estaba golpeada, también sus piernas y mas arribita, levantándose con un poco de dificultad, también se dio cuenta que ya no había nieve a su alrededor, si no plantas, observando el lugar se percato que se parecía más a una selva, que poseía un inquietante verde oscuro, morado y blanco, que nunca había visto en su vida, y de un tamaño que ella consideraba completamente gigante.

Un pequeño pio llamo su atención, Gilbirt estaba al lado suyo revoloteando las alas.

- Gilbirt – murmuro con alivio, sosteniendo con ambas manos a su pequeño amigo amarillo.

Un nuevo quejido se escucho al lado suyo.

- Mi cabeza – murmuró alguien mientras la cabellera castaña salía entre las hierbas altas.

- ¿Seborga? – pregunto Lily mientras se dirigía al chico.

- ¿Lily? – pregunto medio despistado - ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto viendo alrededor con interés, la rubia iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida.

- Que golpe me he dado – la voz de Seychelles se escucho mientras levantaba su mano, dando su ubicación a unos solo cuantos metros de ellos.

- Sey ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Lily.

- Estará bien - dice Kumajirou apareciendo entre las hierbas caminado tranquilamente y sentándose cercas de una piedra. Un pequeño movimiento llamo la atención de Lily y Seborga, que prestaron atención.

- ¿Por qué hace tanto calor? – la voz tímida de Letonia llego de un montículo de flores rojas. Cuando saco la cabeza tenía algunos raspones y hojas muy pequeñas de color amarillas que cubrían su cabello.

El sonido de un ladrido se escucho, en alerta se encontraron a Hana-chan sentada bajo un árbol de follaje morado y tronco gris, poseía una ramas entrelazadas y hojas del tamaño de sus manos, media por lo menos 10 metros.

- ¿Dónde está Sealand? – pregunto Letonia mirando con asombro dicho árbol, uno que nunca había visto.

- ¡Aquí! – Sealand bajó de un salto grande del aquel árbol espantando a varios.

- Peter, ¡no hagas eso! – dijo molesto Seborga, casi le había provocado un ataque.

- Lo siento, solo estaba mirando desde ese árbol la zona – dice intentando calmar a los demás, tomando a Hana-chan entre sus brazos.

- ¿Y qué viste? – volvió a preguntar de nuevo Seborga, levantándose ahora totalmente.

- Estamos en una selva, parecida a la de Avatar (1) – dijo Sealand, mientras caminaba y se encontraba con todo ellos.

- ¿No se supone que estábamos en Canadá? – pregunto Seychelles con curiosidad, desde el grito que había dado Sealand, tuvo que hacerlo, tenía que cabello desenredado y polvo de color terracota cubría su mejilla.

- ¿Y no caímos en un agujero? – pregunto Taiwán que salió de unos arboles junto con Hong Kong quien abrazaba a su panda, Pochi-kun jugaba a su alrededor, ambos estaban llenos de hojas parecidas a las de Letonia sobre ellos.

- Ese es el misterio – Chipre apareció de la nada, pero claramente mojado, intentando inultamente de escurrir el agua. Su gatito estaba todo tembloroso en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Letonia viendo las pintas, ya había salido del arbusto de flores rojas, y se estaba sacudiendo el cabello.

- Me caí sobre un estanque – dice simplemente.

- ¿Dónde esta Islandia? – pregunto con curiosidad Lily, al ver que no lo había visto.

- Esta ahí – dijo con aburrimiento Sealand apuntando a un árbol de tronco negro y follaje blanco, en donde estaba parado en la punta, en su hombro estaba Mr. Puffin. – ambos nos levantamos casi al mismo tiempo – completo la información, Islandia bajo cuando vio que todos estabas reunidos.

- Y bien ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Taiwán, Islandia y Peter negaron.

- Se supone que en Canadá – Letonia dijo - pero esto es tan diferente…

- Estamos en el Mundo Subterráneo – Kumajirou dijo con calma, las nueve naciones se quedaron mudos, mientras miraban al osito blanco.

- ¿Has dicho mundo subterráneo? – pregunto confundido Chipre.

- Claro, este es el lado oculto de la tierra, lo que está debajo del Mundo Exterior, de donde nosotros venimos – dijo mientras curioseaba entre las flores azules.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces sabes cómo sacarnos – dijo con júbilo Sealand.

- No

- ¿No que…? – pregunta confundido Seborga.

- Yo sé de este mundo lo mínimo, y salir no es uno de ellos – dijo volviendo a sentarse en el pasto más corto que encontró.

- Pero sabes dónde estamos – dijo Letonia un poco nervioso.

- Claro, debajo de Canadá – contesto simplemente el osito.

- Pero se supone que caímos de ahí arriba – Taiwán señalo al cielo rojizo. Donde no había ningún hoyo. Pochi-kun ladro en acuerdo.

- Canadá debió haber cerrado la entrada – el osito suspiro con pesar, dejando una delicada nota triste en su voz. Se paró de nuevo y se dirigió a su nueva dueña extendiéndole sus patitas delanteras para que lo alce.

- ¿Por qué lo cerraría? – pregunto Seychelles mientras lo tomaba y lo acunaba en sus brazos.

- Las cosas estaban feas – dijo – solo hay dos opciones, esperar a ver si vuelven o intentar salir por su cuenta – la frase "a ver si vuelven", definitivamente les dolió, como si era nunca volviera por ellos o peor aún, no quedaba nadie que pudiera ir con ellos.

- Debemos buscar una salida en ese caso – dijo Chipre, todos parecían estar en acuerdo.

- Quizás si buscamos algo alto podamos salir – propuso Hong Kong.

- Ya buscamos algo alto desde los arboles, pero no vimos nada, hay árboles aun más altos – contesto Sealand.

- Debemos caminar para encontrar alguna forma de encontrar algo alto, debe haberlo – Letonia dio su opinión, todo asintieron de acuerdo.

- Esperen… - todos se detuvieron para ver a Lily que se tocaba el pecho con ansiedad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada Seychelles.

- ¿No lo sienten? – pregunta, todos se quedan pensantes.

- hum… no – dice Islandia, no sentía nada.

- No siento nada – secunda Taiwán.

- Exacto – todos se le quedaron viendo con preocupación. – No siento a mi país, ni sus habitantes, ni nada – murmuro preocupada, todos se concentraron igualmente en sus territorios, teniendo el mismo resultado, no sentían nada, ¿Les habrá pasado algo?

- Es normal – dijo de nuevo Kumajirou, todos se concentraron de nuevo en él.

- Cuando Canadá llego a este lugar, tampoco podía sentir a su país, pero salió y volvió a sentir de nuevo, lo mismo a Estados Unidos que llego a venir una vez, él fue quien propuso que se les enviara aquí, junto a los demás – bostezó ligeramente.

- ¿Lo demás? - pregunto Sealand.

- Si, hay más países, pero no se por donde habrán entrado – se acurruco de nuevo en Seychelles.

- Tenemos que buscar a los demás – dijo convencido Letonia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wy se sentía débil, aun más después del viaje que tuvo al subir a la nave, esta viajaba a una velocidad impresionante, en estos instantes estaba devolviendo lo que tenía desde un año de edad seguramente.

- Ese Estados Unidos, voy… voy… - y el sonido de más arcadas se escucho.

La mano gris le tendió un recipiente, al ver más a fondo comprobó que era agua, demasiada velocidad no era buena para su estomago.

- No te voy a agradecer por algo que provocaste – descansando en el árbol, miro al cielo rojo, un extraño cielo rojo.

- … - el extraterrestre solo se le quedo viendo fijamente.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto cansada, no se había fijado a donde pudieron ir - ¿África? ¿Sudamérica? – dio respuestas al azar, quería encontrar a su hermana, que estaba en Canadá por lo visto, tenía que ir por ella.

- … - Tony negó con la cabeza.

- Hagámoslo de otra manera, ¿tienes papel y un lápiz? – le pregunto al koala raro, él quedo pensativo por un momento y se aparto, al cabo de unos minutos regreso con lo mencionado, Wy se puso a dibujar un planisferio – ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto de nuevo ahora con el mapa hecho.

- … - Tony volvió a negar.

- ¿No sabes? – pregunto de nuevo.

- … - Tony asintió.

- Entonces dime donde – le volvió a enseñar el mapa, pero el extraterrestre de le quedo viendo fijamente – Si sabes dime – Tony tomo el papel y el lápiz, y al otro extremo empezó a dibujar, Wy vio con asombro como dibujaba a una velocidad impresionante, al acabar en unos cuantos segundo, estuvo frente a ella lo que parecía un dibujo de la tierra, y sus capas, pero al mismo tiempo, pareció que dentro de la tierra, había vida, por los dibujos y formas, parecía casi el mismo relieve del exterior, pero dentro.

- Mundo subterráneo – la voz del extraterrestre la asusto.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto con asombro, no sabe si por el dibujo o por que el koala si saben hablar después de todo.

- Así se llama, aquí estas – contesto, señalando toda a su alrededor, no se parecía a nada de lo que ella hubiera conocido, era como remontar a un libro de Historia Natural.

- ¿Hay más aquí abajo? – pregunto confundida, intentando asimilar la información.

- … - asiente.

- ¿Dónde? – Tony negó. Wy se mordió los labios impotente, pero tenía que buscar a su hermana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Despierta Haití – una voz masculina le llamó, moviéndolo suavemente mientras una clase de brisa se acariciaba la cabeza.

- Cinco minutos más – susurro enroscándose.

- Vamos – y una humedad llego a su mejilla, se despertó del susto, pero al ver se encontró con su querida cría de lobo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, al despertar vio que todos estaban despiertos y un poco avergonzado de levanto de inmediato.

- Llegamos al mundo subterráneo, pero tenemos un problema – dijo Ecuador, quien era quien intentaba despertarlo.

- No sabemos dónde está el Norte – Honduras fue quien completo, Haití se percato, miro al cielo que era negro, con ondas blancas balanceándose como si fuese humo, no había estrellas ni luna, daba la sensación de agua. Al bajar la mirada, apenas pudo enfocar con claridad algunas cosas, estaba oscuro, pudo apreciar alguna clase de follaje que él no conocía.

- Estamos perdidos – murmuro El Salvador mientras se sentaba en una roca… que brillaba.

- Este lugar es muy grande, podrían estar en cualquier parte – Surinam apareció detrás de una rama, su tucán estaba en su hombro.

- Lo mejor será quedarse aquí por el momento aun no sabemos como es este lugar, podría ser peligroso – dio su veredicto Madagascar, que tenía una cara de amargado total, mientras su lémur jugaba con el collar que le habían dado sus hermanos.

- Debe tener razón – Belice apareció junto a Nueva Zelanda que cargaba a su pequeño koala – hemos revisado a los alrededores, pero nada nos parece conocido, así que debemos estar alertas, la noche será un poco intranquila.

- Hay mucha flora que no había visto, y no sabemos nada de ello, también hay que evitarlas solo por precaución – dijo Nueva Zelanda – me escucharon, evitarlas – les dijo a las hermanas Eslovaquia y Eslovenia, que un poco avergonzadas y tomadas de las manos, se reunieron con el grupo.

- Hay que quedarnos aquí, donde están las piedras brillantes – dijo Ecuador mientras se sentaba en otra piedra brillante.

Se encontraban en una especie de lago el agua se veía negra, pero las rocas, que brillaban, iluminaban la oscuridad, aquí podía afirmarse que las estrellas estaban en el suelo, el cielo era oscuro y aunque había ondas blancas, estas no iluminaban, solo se veían.

- ¿No son peligrosas? – pregunto Haití mientras señalaba las dichosas piedras.

- No – contesto Surinam – aunque no sabemos por qué brillan, son piedras casi normales.

- Yo haré turno, duérmanse – ordeno Madagascar.

- También yo – Ecuador se ofreció.

- Yo acabo de despertar, así que también que quedare – dijo Haití, acariciando a su lobo.

Honduras y El Salvador asintieron inconformes, pero se acostaron en la tierra, Eslovenia y Eslovaquia se sentaron en una roca más grande, para poyar su espalda, aun con las manos entrelazadas.

Nueva Zelanda se sentó al lado de ellas, Surinam se quedo a pocos pasos de los otros centroamericanos y Belice solo se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en una roca.

Ninguno de ellos durmió o se acerco a dormirse, habían pasado muchas cosas en un día, ¿sus hermanos estarían bien?, no, ¿el mundo aun seguía bien?, ellos aun pudieron saber noticas horribles, pero que hacer, solo esperar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CARTA DE UN ADIÓS

Para Eslovenia y Eslovaquia:

Cuando despierten seguramente se encontrarán en otro país, lo cual me tranquilizaría mucho, porque estarán lejos de todo lo que está sucediendo, por favor, vayan a donde les digan, por mí, aunque no lo merezca, porque aunque no les trataba tan bien, son mis hermanitas y les quiero, los collares que tienen pertenecieron a nuestra abuela, Checoslovaquia, y le hubiera gustado que los tuvieran ustedes.

Me gustaría decirles que no volveremos a ver, pero sé que eso no será posible, si el mundo sobrevive de esta guerra, yo terminare seguramente muerto, después de todo, yo lo inicie… destruí su futuro y el de más naciones, me arrepiento, pero ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Serbia

Continuara…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_(1) Ya saben esa película que tiene asombrosos efectos especiales, nunca la he visto, pero hay cierta referencia._

_Salió más corto de lo que esperaba, pero no se preocupen, seguramente el siguiente será más largo, espero._


End file.
